Końska plotka
Końska plotka — dziewiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Twilight i jej przyjaciółki spotykają Zecorę - zebrę zamieszkującą Las Everfree, którą biorą za czarownicę. Fabuła thumb|left|Kucyki bojące się Zecory Z samego rana Twilight i Spike przechadzają się po Ponyville, zachwycając się bezchmurnym niebem, z którego wszystkie obłoki usunęła pewnie Rainbow Dash. W miasteczku jednak jest podejrzanie cicho i pusto. Spike zastanawia się, co może być powodem takiej pustki, gdy z Cukrowego Kącika woła ich przestraszona Pinkie Pie. Okazuje się, że w cukierni zebrały się również Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack oraz Apple Bloom. Applejack mówi, że chowają się "przed nią", odsuwa firankę w oknie, a oczom Twilight ukazuje się tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać grzebiąca kopytkiem w ziemi. Gdy odwraca łeb w ich stronę, wszystkie, oprócz Twilight, przerażone odwracają się od okna. Tajemniczą istotą jest zebra o imieniu Zecora, zamieszkująca Las Everfree. Kucyki mówią, że jest tajemnicza, złowieszcza, straszna i "błyska złowrogim okiem". Twilight Sparkle mówi, że nie jest ona kucykiem, ale zebrą, a paski, które ma na sobie, ma od urodzenia. Uważa również, że wszystko, co o Zecorze mówią kucyki to plotki i pogłoski i prosi o dowody tych pomówień. Dowiaduje się, że Zecora raz na miesiąc pojawia się w Ponyville, czai się przy sklepach, a potem grzebie kopytem w ziemi. Apple Bloom również uważa, że Zecora nie jest taka straszna i może nawet chce się zapoznać z kucykami. Twilight Sparkle twierdzi, że na pewno da się to wyjaśnić i uważa, że gdyby ktoś miał dość odwagi, by z nią porozmawiać, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. thumb|left|Niebieskie kwiaty to nie żart! Apple Bloom uznaje, że jest dość odważna, by rozwiązać tę sprawę i opuszcza Cukrowy Kącik, by śledzić Zecorę. Dziewczyny po chwili spostrzegają, że Apple Bloom wyszła i ruszają za nią do lasu. Gdy Apple Bloom ledwo przekroczyła próg lasu, przechodząc obok tajemniczych niebieskich kwiatów, Applejack zabiera ją na grzbiet, a Zecora mówi tajemnicze zdanie: i odchodzi w mgłę. Kucyki mówią, że się nie boją jej abrakadabry. Zecora odchodząc, powtarza jeszcze raz "Strzeżcie się!" i znika we mgle. Apple Bloom zostaje upomniana przez starszą siostrę za nie słuchanie jej. Przez cały czas kucyki stoją w tajemniczych niebieskich kwiatach, o których Zecora wspomniała w swojej rymowance. Twilight robi dziewczynom wykład o tym, że jej magia jest prawdziwa i nie ma czegoś takiego jak klątwa, znudzone klaczki opuszczają jednak Twilight Sparkle, mówiąc, że w niektórych bajeczkach (klątwach) jest ziarnko prawdy. Tej nocy Twilight ma koszmar, w którym jej przyjaciółki cały czas powtarzają, że Zecora to straszna wiedźma. thumb|left|Tfo na pefno mątwa! [klątwa] Rano Twilight z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jej magiczny róg jest miękki, chwiejny i pokryty niebieskimi kropkami. Próbuje znaleźć wytłumaczenie w książkach, niewiele jej to jednak daje. Spike uważa, że to klątwa Zecory, na co Twilight zwraca mu uwagę, że wytłumaczenie miało być logiczne. Chwile potem do biblioteki Twilight przybywa Pinkie Pie, której język spuchnął do tego stopnia, że nie mieści jej się w pyszczku, a pokrywają go również niebieskie bąble; obie te rzeczy skutecznie uniemożliwiają Pinkie mówić. W tym samym momencie do biblioteki dobija się (dosłownie) Rainbow Dash, która nie ma panowania nad skrzydłami i we wszystko uderza. Zaraz po niej wkracza Rarity, której ogon i grzywa są kudłate, a sierść stała się długa, co przeszkadza jej w chodzeniu. Następną ofiarą jest Applejack, która stała się tak mała, że trzeba uważać, by jej nie rozdeptać i stwierdza: "Nie chcę mówić "a nie mówiłam", ale powiem: A nie mówiłam?!". Applejack - jak i inne kucyki - są pewne, że to wina klątwy Zecory. Zauważają jednak, że Fluttershy nic się nie stało, ta jednak nie chce się odezwać. A gdy już to robi, okazuje się, że jej głos brzmi głęboko, jak męski. Spike świetnie się bawi i wymyśla kucykom nowe imiona: *Rarity Kudłata *Rainbow Kraksa *Plująca Pie *Apple-mikruska *Flutterbas *"Twilight Sparkle? Słabe, z tym się nie da nic zrobić" i Twilight pozostaje bez przezwiska, jednak potem Spike nazywa ją "Twilight Flaczek" Wszystkie oprócz Twilight uważają, że trzeba iść do chatki Zecory i namówić ją, by usunęła skutki zaklęcia-klątwy. thumb|left|Przykro mi Applejack, ale teraz to ja jestem dużą siostrą. Apple Bloom uważa, że gdyby nie śledziła Zecory, nie doszłoby do tego, postanawia więc to naprawić i udać się do niej. Applejack zauważa, że Apple Bloom się oddala i chowa się w jej ogonie, aby iść wraz z nią. Pozostała piątka dopiero po chwili zauważa brak pozostałej dwójki i uznaje, że na pewno poszły do Zecory, więc same postanawiają się tam udać. Applejack próbuje powstrzymać siostrę od pójścia do Zecory, ta jednak ze śmiechem stwierdza, że teraz to ona jest "dużą siostrą", zostawia Applejack na gałązce i wędruje w głąb Lasu Everfree. Tymczasem klaczki biegną do lasu, by jak najszybciej odnaleźć zebrę. Rarity jednak co chwilę potyka się o swoje kudły, a Rainbow Dash na coś wpada. Szczęśliwym trafem jednak znajduje Applejack, którą ją dosiada i każe się jak najszybciej zawieźć do Zecory. thumb|left|Konfrontacja z Zecorą Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity i Pinkie znajdują domek Zecory i zaglądają przez okno do środka. Zecora dodaje składniki do tajemniczej mikstury i wymawia nad nią dziwne zaklęcia. Pinkie panikuje i twierdzi, że Zecora ukradła jej piosenkę. Jako że nie potrafi jej zaśpiewać, prosi o to Fluttershy, która swoim basowym głosem ją wykonuje, a Pinkie ją ilustruje. Pomimo dowodów, Twilight nadal nie chce wierzyć w to, że Zecora jest zła. Zecora kosztuje zupę i mówi "Temperatura idealna dla kucyków. Gdzie jest ta mała Apple Bloom?" a kucyki są przerażone i krzyczą. W tym samym momencie Rainbow Dash z Applejack wpada do domku Zecory i demoluje go, a pozostałe kucyki wpadają do domku ze złością. Applejack łapie lassem ucho Zecory i sama się na nim wiesza, podczas gdy Rainbow Dash wywraca kocioł z tajemniczą miksturą. Zła Zecora mówi, że to źle, iż kucyki zapuściły się do jej domku i siłuje się z Twilight, która chce wiedzieć, co Zecora zrobiła z Apple Bloom, podczas gdy Rainbow Dash żąda, aby je "odklątwić". W tym momencie cała i zdrowa Apple Bloom wchodzi do domku, mówiąc, że chyba ma wszystko, o co ją Zecora prosiła. Na jej pytanie "Co tu się stało" Twilight odpowiada "Zecora jest czarodziejką, która rzuciła na nas klątwę, a ciebie chciała ugotować w zupie!". Zecora i Apple Bloom zaczynają się śmiać, a Zecora przypomina im swoje ostrzeżenie o niebieskich kwiatach, "Czarci żart", które nie mają groźnych cech, a jej celem jest wywołać śmiech. Okazuje się więc, że gdy kucyki poszły na ratunek Apple Bloom dzień wcześniej, weszły w Czarci Żart, który spłatał im figla. A "zupa Applebloomowa" to tak naprawdę napar, w którym muszą się wykąpać, aby zeszły z nich oznaki Czarciego Żartu. Przepis na ten napar znajdował się w książce w bibliotece Twilight, do której nie zajrzała, a którą proponował jej Spike, bo tytuł wydał się jej "nielogiczny" (Nadprzyrodzone. Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania). Zecorze brakuje jednak jednego zioła do wykonania naparu, a Apple Bloom mówi, że wszystkie sklepy w Ponyville są zawsze zamknięte, gdy Zecora chce je odwiedzić. W tym jednak kucyki mogą jej pomóc i wracają razem z Zecorą do miasteczka. thumb|left|Musimy porozmawiać. Gdy Zecora przybywa do miasteczka ze wciąż "nieodczarowanymi" kucykami, mieszkańcy wpadają w panikę i uciekają do domów i Ponyville momentalnie pustoszeje. Twilight jednak przekonuje kucyki, że Zecora wcale nie jest tak straszna i zdobywa zioło do naparu Zecory. thumb|right W ostatniej scenie widzimy bohaterki zażywające kąpieli w naparze Zecory, który zmywa z nich oznaki żartu niebieskiego kwiatu i doskonale się przy tym bawiąc. Kucyk SPA prosi Zecorę o przepis na tę kąpiel, mówiąc, że to kwintesencja luksusu. Pinkie Pie nie może skończyć gadać, mówiąc, że to straszne, gdy nie mogła mówić, bo ona uwielbia mówić i mogłaby mówić cały czas. Galeria Zobacz również Evil Enchantress song de:Ein fremdes Zebra en:Bridle Gossip es:La apariencia no lo es todo sv:Tyda skvallret Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu